Humidity can be measured by a number of techniques. In a semiconductor-based system, humidity can be measured based upon the reversible water absorption characteristics of polymeric materials. The absorption of water into a sensor structure causes a number of physical changes in the active polymer. These physical changes can be transduced into electrical signals which are related to the water concentration in the polymer and which in turn are related to the relative humidity in the air surrounding the polymer.
Two of the most common physical changes are the change in resistance and the change in dielectric constant, which can be respectively translated into a resistance change and a capacitance change. It has been found, however, that elements utilized as resistive components suffer from the disadvantage that there is an inherent dissipation effect caused by the dissipation of heat due to the current flow in the elements necessary to make a resistance measurement. The result is erroneous readings, among other problems.
Elements constructed to approximate a pure capacitance avoid the disadvantages of the resistive elements. It is important in the construction of capacitive elements, however, to avoid the problems that can arise with certain constructions for such elements. In addition, there can also be inaccuracy incurred at high relative humidity values where high water content causes problems due to excessive stress and the resulting mechanical shifts in the components of the element. By making the component parts of the element thin, it has been found that the above-mentioned problems can be avoided and the capacitance type element can provide a fast, precise measurement of the relative humidity content over an extreme range of humidity as well as over an extreme range of temperature and pressure and other environmental variables.
Humidity sensing elements of the capacitance sensing type usually include a moisture-insensitive, non-conducting structure with appropriate electrode elements mounted or deposited on the structure along with a layer or coating of dielectric, highly moisture-sensitive material overlaying the electrodes and positioned so as to be capable of absorbing water from the surrounding atmosphere and reaching equilibrium in a short period of time. Capacitive humidity sensors are typically made by depositing several layers of material on a substrate material.
One of the challenges in designing and implementing capacitive-based humidity sensors is the difficulty faced in reducing and controlling the sensitivity of such sensors to a desired value without additional parasitic capacitance that can increase the total size of capacitor utilized. A need thus exists for an improved method and system, which can reduce and/or control the sensitivity of the sensing capacitor utilized in a capacitive-based humidity sensor.